


Tongues and Touchscreens

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: Femfeb 2020 | Fanficanon asked: hana just absentmindedly playing on her phone while sitting on brigitte’s face and telling her to touch herself
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 3
Kudos: 167





	Tongues and Touchscreens

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Hana had her phone out. She was expecting an email from one of her agents. They were trying to iron out the details of an endorsement deal, and the negotiation part was taking forever. She had _1010!_ open, idly trying to beat her score while she waited for her agent’s reply. 

The phone case she kept her phone in was bright pink and glittery. It was immensely sturdy and had a built-in back-up battery. This made it a little heavier but it was also convenient as all hell. There were little charms that dangled from the corner; her signature bunny logo and two cute pink pom poms. 

As she placidly moved colorful blocks around on her screen, lining them up to get points, she chewed a piece of bubblegum. It was her own brand; D.Va’s Dragonfruit Delight. It kind of tasted like dragonfruit but it was mostly sweet and sugary. She popped occasional bubbles, satisfied by the loud snap. 

A tap on her thigh caught her attention. She raised a curious eyebrow before shifting her weight, rising up just enough so that she wasn’t smothering Brigitte’s face with her warm, wet pussy. Brigitte gasped loudly, sucking in a deep lungful of air. Hana could feel the movement of breath across her cunt. It almost tickled. 

She waited, ever-so-patiently, for Brigitte to catch her breath. When Hana decided she’d had enough air she sat right back down again, smothering her girlfriend. She could feel Brigitte moan. Feel her hot, slippery tongue as she got to work. Feel the rhythmic circling and invasive delving as she licked and thrust it deep inside of Hana’s body. 

They had been dating for years now, ever since Hana had joined Overwatch. It was hard to find someone with shared experience, but they had a lot in common. After her messy break-up with Yuna, Brigitte was exactly what Hana needed. 

Yuna had been great in a lot of ways, but she was bossy. She wasn’t good at talking about her feelings, or at talking about anything really. She got flustered easily and whenever that happened she would shut down, refusing to offer up any kind of meaningful communication. She was great in bed but she always wanted to top. 

Brigitte wasn’t bossy at all. She was confident and self-assured but she never tried to push anyone else around; she was all about support. She got flustered easily too but it usually ended up in her blushing bright red and awkwardly trying to hide it while she spilled her guts because she didn’t know how to keep anything to herself. It was cute the way she rambled sometimes. She was great in bed too. She liked to pin Hana down and nail her with a strap-on on occasion, but most of the time she was happy to follow Hana’s lead. 

Hana had no problem leading. She made it very clear what she wanted. Sometimes she wanted to be swept off her feet. Carried into bed, fucked into the mattress, and cuddled sweetly after. Sometimes she liked to be mean, to push Brigitte around, to spank her until her ass was red and raw and she was squirming for it. Sometimes she liked things to be passionate, the both of them kissing each other all over, lips on necks and chests and breasts. Their fingers buried inside each other, fucking one another sweetly as they sucked red marks into bare skin.

A lot of the time, Hana liked getting her pussy eaten. Sure, kicking back on the mattress and opening up her thighs wide was fun and all. It was nice to get a handful of Brigitte’s hair to guide her. Sitting on Brigitte’s face though? That was the best. Hana got to be a queen, and Brigitte was her throne. Literally. 

Brigitte liked it too. God, did she ever. She was always so hungry for it, desperate to lick and suck and bury her tongue deep inside of Hana. She liked being suffocated. She knew she could tap out for air whenever she needed to, but she always pushed herself to last as long as possible before asking for breath. It was hot how into it she was. 

Hana had learned, accidentally, that being on her phone actually enhanced things. It was months ago that it happened. She had been in the middle of getting head when she realized she needed to text one of her managers back about something important, and her phone was right there in the night stand. 

It was just going to be a quick text but as soon as Brigitte saw that Hana was distracted, it was like someone had lit a fire in her. She doubled her efforts, demanding to be the center of attention. Hana had managed to type out about six typo’d words before she was shaking and crying and coming. Brigitte made her come over and over again until she abandoned her phone entirely. 

They talked about it after. It kinda seemed like a thing they should discuss. After dealing with Yuna’s lack of communication, Hana was happy to communicate about everything. She apologized; she didn’t want Brigitte to feel like she was being neglected or ignored. Brigitte just laughed, unphased. She thought the whole thing was fun. She gave Hana free reign to whip out her phone whenever she wanted. It was like a challenge to her, to see if she could please Hana well enough to get her to put the phone down. 

Despite the implicit permission, Hana tried not to break out her phone during sex too often. She didn’t want to overdo it, it would lose its novelty that way. Instead she saved it for nights like tonight when she actually needed it for work. 

She was feeling especially feisty tonight. It wasn’t enough to just get her pussy eaten, she wanted to sit on Brigitte’s face and smother her. It wasn’t enough just to sit on her face, she wanted to ignore her and play on her phone too. That wasn’t all though. She wanted more. More control, somehow. 

“Touch yourself,” she demanded. 

She was pretty sure Brigitte could hear her, but just in case she reached down for one of Brigitte’s hands. She plucked it up, guiding it where she wanted it to go, pushing it towards where Brigitte was still wearing a pair of red panties. 

Brigitte groaned helplessly and thrust her hand into her underwear. The muscles in her arms shifted sinuously as she began stroking herself. Hana could hear the sounds of it. Brigitte was so turned on, her own pussy was wet enough to make masturbation sound slick and juicy. 

Hana groaned at the delicious noises. Fuck it. Fuck her phone. This was too hot to ignore. She tossed it aside, the phone in its glittery pink case bouncing down onto the mattress beside her. She fixed her posture a little, settling back, focusing on the delightful ministrations of Brigitte’s tongue. 

With her free hands she grabbed her own breasts, squeezing her sensitive nipples with a soft sigh of pleasure. She let all the sounds and sensations wash over her and sink into her. Her breath started to come a little faster, chest rising and falling heavily. She caught the rhythm of Brigitte’s skillful tongue and rolled her hips in time, grinding it out on her face. 

Brigitte shamelessly licked at her clit, circling it, stroking it, coaxing intense sensation out of it with her mouth. Pleasure had been pooling in Hana’s stomach for a long time now it was starting to twist and pulse and writhe until it was a big, throbbing, pulsing orgasm that rolled through her, white-hot and intense. Hana moaned, loud and wanton, as her climax hit. 

Brigitte licked her through it until the feelings of a slick tongue had her shivering in hyper-sensitive discomfort instead of pleasure. Hana dismounted as gracefully as she could manage but she was mostly just glad to be able to collapse down onto the mattress beside her girlfriend. The breath Brigitte had been holding burst out of her and she gasped for fresh air, chest heaving. 

Her hand was moving furiously in her panties, desperately chasing her own climax. Hana shoved her own hand down there, pushing Brigitte’s out of the way. God, she was absolutely as wet as she sounded. As soon as Hana’s fingers found the slippery-wet mess of her hot pussy, Brigitte nearly arched off the mattress entirely. 

“Fuck!” She gasped, still breathless. 

“C’mon,” Hana goaded, fingering her throbbing clit. “Come for me.” 

Brigitte did.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> femfeb '20 masterpost ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx/status/1223794127822839808?s=20)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
